Sailor Moon USSR the movie: Revenge of the Oda
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Mysterious orbs have been sighted over Kyoto, prompting Luna to suspect Kalinite is up to his old tricks. However what awaits the Senshi is far from what Luna suspected. Two souls from the Warring States Period have arisen to battle once more.


**Author's note: **This is a filler for my Sailor Moon fanfic "Sailor-Soviet War" it takes place a few months after Klainite has been withdrawn from Operation Life-Force and Baron is waiting to for his partner to adjust to life on Earth.

I thought it'd go for a movie title like the other three Sailor Moon (English dub) movie titles, despite this being a written piece of work XD I just found it funny to read aloud. The "USSR" is like the "R" and "S" as seen on the titles of the movies.

This is going to feature Samurai Warrirors 2 versions of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takecuchi.

Samuria Warriors is owned by Koei.

Any OC belongs to me!

* * *

**Sailor Moon USSR the movie: Revenge of the Oda**

Chapter 1: Incident in Kyoto

Kyoto, the former capital of Japan. A city deep in rich history from the days of that before the samurai to present day. The city renown for it's landmarks proudly representing the bygone eras they were constructed, lavish temples and beautiful gardens attracting throngs of tourists from far and wide with breathtakingly scenery and flowers than shone with vivid colours. Ancient buildings treasured many memoires of those who used them. Kyoto, like Tokyo, has become a bustling modernised city after the dismantle of the Shogunate government that governed Japan for over two-hundred years. Large office blocks dominated the skyline, coloured a pale marble with panels of blue from windows. Little does the familiar pagoda shape slopped roofs dominate the skylines of Kyoto, almost all old buildings have been replaced with modernised buildings stretching from cafés to shopping centres (Malls) bearing influence from across the Pacific. However recently this city has been struggling to realise what has been happening at night, tonight the strange happenings were going to escalate to a new level.

Above the city two orbs materialised, one an angelic white while the other a dark murky blackish-purple. The two orbs remained where they appeared for a short period of time, almost staring at each other, patiently waiting for the other to act as the spheres glowed brightly. Suddenly both launched, rocketing towards the other, colliding with a thunderous boom. Spectators below watched on, awestruck at what they were witnessing.

The two objects of light rebounded off each other's glossy surface generating another thunderous boom. As soon as the orbs clashed the blackish-purple orb retreated leaving a murky vapour trail while the white orb left a glittering, sparkling trail. The orbs danced across the black starry sky, performing unknowingly to a captivated audience. The white orb gave chase to it's opposite, gracefully swerving around buildings and spiralling up a tall office block to ram at each other once more. The force of the impact threw the two far away sending them crashing into an empty street. The city shook upon the two crashing as smoke shrouded the street. The smoke slithered away in an eerie silence unveiling two silhouettes battling in the centre of the street, one silhouette was coloured white while the other a blackish-purple. Their swords collided without a sound and emitted sparks. Neither of the two appeared to be winning until the blackish-purple silhouette pulled away his sword and walked away into a sea of flames that did not scorch the world around them. The man disappeared amongst the silent flames as the white coloured silhouette returned his katana into it's scabbard.

News reporters arrived in time to see the battle conclude, capturing the mighty sea of illusionary flames and a man waltzing carefree into them as the other turned back into an orb and took off into the night sky allowing it's glittery trail to harmlessly descend upon everyone.

"Did you capture this?" A female journalist excitedly asked to her camera crew.

The cameraman exhausted, nodded and his colleague composed herself to speak into the camera.

* * *

(Tokyo, next day)

Luna was nestled on top of the sofa in the living room, watching the news along with Serena's Earth mother. The events in Kyoto began to emerge a week ago, it dominated news reports with eye-witness accounts accompanied by authentic footage of the orbs in the sky that kept the Asian island buzzing. Last night saw a break from the reoccurring theme the orbs displayed, scenes of the illusionary fire and two silhouettes made interesting headlines. It had been several months since the Senshi last saw Kalinite and his war machines, Luna, not accepting that they have seen the last of him suspected him of creating this phenomenon as his latest scheme to either destroy the Senshi or drain Life-Force.

After the morning drama had end, the mid-day news began with two presenters and a picture of the orbs behind them.

"Last night." A male presenter looked into the camera looking the nationwide audience behind their television screens. "Kyoto was treated to it's usual _bizarre_ performance that started at the beginning of the week. However last night saw an even _stranger_ conclusion."

Luna's interest rose higher as a female presenter took over.

"That's right! Beside from chasing each other and creating sounds that resemble thunder, the orbs crashed landed into an empty street, locals said the ground shook like an earthquake. But get this, footage we're about to show you contains two mysterious undistinguishable men, one on them walking into sea of flames! Take a look."

The news channel began to play the footage, Luna watched keenly.

"Over the course of the week." The male presenter's voice spoke over the footage. "Experts have followed the orbs patterns, one interesting fact is the orbs appear over the old site of the temple Honno-ji, where in 1582 the warlord Nobunaga Oda of the Oda clan was betrayed by his retainer Mitsuhide Akechi. Many spiritual members of society have speculated that it's the souls of the two men mentioned, either Nobunaga is trying to get revenge on his retainer or Mitsuhide attempting to finally put his former lord's soul to rest. Stay tuned to find out more." He finished as adverts took over the television.

Serena's mother rose from the sofa and turned to Luna.

"I bet you're hungry Luna?" She asked.

Luna readied her cat façade and meowed happily in response.

"I'll prepare you lunch." She said and headed into the kitchen.

Luna returned to her usual-self. "This is has to be Kalinite's doing." She whispered suspiciously. "I better get the girls."


End file.
